


Barcellona

by Niroce



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niroce/pseuds/Niroce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore decide finalmente di portare Rose a Barcellona, il pianeta, per una vacanza. Ovviamente qualcosa andrà storto. (Chiedo perdono in anticipo per aver scritto questo imbarazzante delirio) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barcellona

****Barcellona** **

«Sai cosa pensavo?» Disse il Dottore col mento sollevato e lo sguardo per aria, mentre giocava distrattamente con una manopola.

Rose sollevò il capo rivolgendogli uno sguardo interrogativo.

«Non ti ho più portata su Barcellona, il pianeta,» continuò il Signore del Tempo spostando la mano dalla console al lobo dell’orecchio. «Potremmo starci qualche giorno, una piccola vacanza, considerando che ultimamente abbiamo vissuto esperienze abbastanza frenetiche.»

«Frenetiche, dici? No, cosa te lo fa pensare? Forse l’essere quasi mangiati da un dinosauro? O lo scappare dalla ghigliottina nella Francia pre-rivoluzionaria?» Reagì la ragazza incrociando le braccia con un sogghigno divertito.

Il Dottore rispose al sorriso e aggirò la console per ritrovarsi di fronte a lei. «Certo, se qualcuno non avesse deciso di avvicinarsi ai cuccioli di mamma T-Rex forse non avremmo scatenato l’ira del branco...»

Rose si avvicinò puntellandogli l’indice contro il petto. «Certo, se qualcuno non avesse deciso di “prendere in prestito” una baguette dalla cucina della Contessa di Chailly…»

Si fissarono con sguardo di sfida per qualche secondo, prima che il Dottore si arrendesse silenziosamente. «Comunque, stavo dicendo, prima di venire così barbaramente interrotto,» disse mentre un’ultima scintilla di divertimento gli illuminava fugacemente gli occhi, «che ci meriteremmo proprio un po’ di relax. Perciò, prossima meta: Barcellona. Che ne pensi, Rose?» Si infilò le mani in tasca in attesa della risposta.

«Penso che sarebbe fantastico.»

Era impaziente di vedere quel pianeta che tentava spesso di immaginarsi da quando il Dottore lo aveva menzionato per la prima volta, un attimo prima di rigenerarsi. Un velo di malinconia calò sul suo viso al ricordo di quei momenti, della paura che aveva provato nel vedere il suo Dottore scomparire per lasciare il posto ad uno sconosciuto. Aveva creduto di averlo perso. E se un giorno fosse successo per davvero? Rabbrividì. Non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

«Va tutto bene?» Domandò il Signore del Tempo con voce bassa, carica di affetto e un pizzico di preoccupazione, avvicinandosi di un passo.

Rose sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, rimuovendo quei timori dalla sua attenzione, e riassunse la sua solita espressione gioviale. «Certo. Allora, che posto è Barcellona? Mare, sole, spiagge e Ramblas?»

Il Dottore sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Si, eccetto per le Ramblas. Ma credimi, non ha nulla a che vedere con qualsiasi posto di mare tu possa aver visto fino ad ora. Non avrai da me altra informazione, è una sorpresa!» Concluse facendole l’occhiolino.

La ragazza arrossì leggermente e distolse lo sguardo cercando di nascondere l’effetto che quel gesto aveva su di lei.

«Mi servirà un costume allora. Io vado a cambiarmi!» Replicò con voce leggermente più acuta del normale. Si schiarì la gola e sparì tra i corridoi del TARDIS, diretta al guardaroba.

Una volta arrivata impiegò una decina di minuti a cercare ciò che le interessava finché, tra le pellicce e le scarpe, trovò costumi, vestiti e accessori per il mare. Facendosi spazio in mezzo ombrelloni e sdraio colorate cominciò a frugare tra stampelle e scaffali.

Dopo essersi cambiata contemplò soddisfatta l’abbigliamento scelto, di fronte allo specchio. Indossava un bikini rosso con i bordi rosa, dei pantaloncini di jeans, un top a strisce multicolore e un paio di sandali di pelle scura.

Era così contenta di quella piccola pausa che si stavano prendendo, quel momento solo per loro due, che dovette trattenersi dal tornare alla sala comandi saltellando e fischiettando. Non era mica Biancaneve che cantava con gli animaletti del bosco!

Percorso l’ultimo tratto di corridoio si affacciò nella sala e rimase di sasso. Di fronte a lei c’era il solito spettacolo di sempre, il Dottore che correva allegramente da un lato all’altro della console manovrando con gesti fluidi e decisi i comandi, ma con una piccola variante: invece del solito completo marrone a strisce blu indossava un paio di bermuda color marrone scuro, e una camicia a mezze maniche color azzurro pastello con fiorellini rosso chiaro e i primi bottoni slacciati. Ai piedi continuava a calzare le immancabili scarpe da ginnastica.

«Scusi, cercavo il Dottore. L’ha visto per caso?» Domandò ad alta voce, trattenendosi a stento dal ridere.

«Molto divertente.» Rispose il Signore del Tempo sollevando lo sguardo dalla console e inarcando un sopracciglio.

Rose non ce la fece più e scoppiò in una sonora risata, piegandosi in due e tenendosi la pancia con le mani.

«Ehi! Che c’è di così divertente?» Protestò lui lasciando trapelare tutta la sua vanità ferita.

«No, niente…» replicò Rose mentre recuperava il fiato, «è solo che, i vestiti…» sentendo una seconda ondata di ilarità imminente troncò la frase.

«Siamo in vacanza, no? Niente divisa se non sono in servizio.» Le fece nuovamente l’occhiolino, facendo un’impercettibile sogghigno soddisfatto nel vedere la sua reazione di imbarazzo.

Questo era giocare sporco, pensò Rose a seguito della sua piccola vendetta.

«Bene!» Esclamò il Dottore riportando l’attenzione sui comandi. «Reggiti forte, siamo quasi arrivati.»

Dopo qualche scossone e un paio di sobbalzi il TARDIS si fermò, indicando che erano giunti a destinazione. Rose avvertì quel brivido che anticipava ogni nuova avventura, l’eccitazione di scoprire cosa ci fosse dietro quella porta di legno, quali meraviglie tutte da scoprire.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo elettrizzato. «Vieni?» Disse lei porgendo la mano.

«Non subito, ho delle cose da sbrigare. Ma tu inizia ad andare.» Rispose il Signore del Tempo sbrigativo, avvicinandosi col busto alla ragazza.

«Non ti allontanare troppo, non infastidire i cani senza naso e soprattutto stai lontana dall’Abulado verde. Capito? Abulado verde NO, Abulado giallo SI. Il Giallo è molto buono, ricordo di una volta che… Rose, mi stai ascoltando?»

Quando il Dottore si era chinato in avanti, lo sguardo della ragazza era inavvertitamente finito nella generosa scollatura della camicia che in quella posizione rivelava molto più di quanto fosse supposta mostrare. Le sue parole le scivolavano addosso come una nenia in lontananza, mentre seguiva con gli occhi le linee di quel petto ben definito e mascolino, i muscoli tesi e forti sotto la pelle chiara, i peli scuri sul petto che si diradavano fino a diventare una striscia sottile verso la parte bassa del…

_«… Rose, mi stai ascoltando?»_ Il quesito la raggiunse come da un mondo lontano, da un’altra dimensione. Si raddrizzò di scatto, facendo un passo all’indietro, prima che lui riuscisse a capire cosa la stesse distraendo. «Certo, ho capito tutto! Cani, verde, giallo… tutto chiaro!»

Il Dottore la fissò incerto per qualche secondo, mentre lei sosteneva il suo sguardo poco convinto. Alla fine sorrise. «Bene. Che aspetti allora? Lì fuori c’è un mondo tutto per te! Oh, e non dimenticare questi!» Le lanciò dei dischetti argentati con dei forellini al centro. «Sono venti reali, la valuta del pianeta. Non spenderli tutti, non vorrai farmi finire sul lastrico? Ci vediamo all’ora D nella Baia di Vetro.»

  


Non appena ebbe finito di parlare si precipitò all’interno della nave, diretto verso chissà quale stanza, lasciando Rose sola e confusa davanti alla porta del TARDIS con in mano i dischetti forati. Mise le monete in tasca  e uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

* * *

  


Il Dottore si affacciò dall’angolo del corridoio cautamente, per controllare che Rose se ne fosse andata. Dopo essersi assicurato che la ragazza non fosse più a bordo del TARDIS uscì allo scoperto con il pacco che aveva riesumato dai meandri più remoti e polverosi del ripostiglio della nave. Ovviamente la parola ripostiglio era prettamente simbolica dal momento che la stanza copriva l’estensione di almeno quattro campi da calcio.

Non era stato facile trovare quello che cercava e ancor meno disseppellirlo. Ma ne valeva la pena, eccome. Rose nemmeno immaginava cosa l’aspettava all’ora D nella Baia di Vetro. Anticipò con un sorriso il momento in cui avrebbe visto quello che stava preparando per lei, mentre trascinava faticosamente il pesante pacco verso la porta del TARDIS.

  
Pregò che Rose non gli avesse dato retta, come faceva sempre, e che si fosse allontanata il più possibile; se l’avesse visto la sorpresa sarebbe stata rovinata. Con fare guardingo aprì la porta, si affacciò buttando un paio di sguardi all’ambiente circostante, e quando fu sicuro che la ragazza non fosse nei paraggi uscì dalla nave chiudendo la porta a chiave.

* * *

  
Dopo qualche passo sulla fine sabbia rosata che sembrava ricoprire tutto il pianeta, Rose si tolse i sandali, godendosi lo scivolare dei granelli tra le dita dei piedi e la sensazione di calore che emanavano per l’esposizione ai tre grandi soli che illuminavano il cielo azzurro e limpido.

Alberi molto simili a palme ma blu inchiostro spuntavano qua e là tra le numerose tende e rustiche abitazioni di legno, il più delle quali altro non erano che negozi di souvenir e ristoranti. Ovunque venditori ambulanti cercavano di smerciare i loro prodotti artigianali, “fabbricati a mano con tutto l’affetto e la perizia tipici di Barcellona, con certificazione del Comitato Etico del Settimo Quadrante di Snar!” Così recitava lo slogan sempre uguale, ripetuto ad ogni angolo delle strade non asfaltate.

I nativi del pianeta erano degli esseri alti non più di un metro, con pelle rugosa e spessa dal colorito giallognolo. Avevano solo quattro dita per mano e due nasi al centro della faccia, uno sopra l’altro. E non ce n’era uno che non avesse accanto un cane senza naso, sembravano come delle guardie del corpo pronte a proteggere il padrone a qualunque costo. Certo, era un’accoppiata singolare.

Ovunque guardasse vedeva turisti di tutte le specie possibili e immaginabili; c’erano persone con due teste, blob gelatinosi che scivolavano come lumache lasciando una scia appiccicosa, creature simili a rettili, le parve perfino di vedere una massa verdastra molto simile a uno Slitheen in lontananza. Era magnifico, sembrava una sorta di villaggio turistico galattico e lei era presumibilmente l’unica terrestre del ventunesimo secolo a calpestare quel suolo. E tutto grazie al Dottore.

A proposito di Dottore, doveva chiedere informazioni a qualcuno se voleva arrivare in tempo all’appuntamento. Appuntamento… assaporò il suono della parola nella sua mente rievocando immagini di un certo corpo, sotto una certa camicia. Si riscosse bruscamente dai suoi pensieri e si diresse alla prima casupola-negozio che incontrò.

«Buongiorno! Cosa posso fare per lei, bella signorina gialla?» L’accolse il commerciante da dietro il bancone, non appena la ragazza oltrepassò i fili di perline colorate che coprivano l’ingresso.

Sorrise gentilmente. «Salve! Sono appena arrivata e vorrei delle informazioni su-»

«È appena arrivata! Grandioso, è venuta nel posto giusto. Le mostrerò qualcosa che racchiude tutto quello che c’è da sapere su Barcellona, signorina gialla.» La interruppe bruscamente il commerciante arricciando entrambi i nasi e aggirando il bancone. Si portò verso uno scaffale alla sua destra ricoperto da libri e riviste.

«Queste sono le migliori guide turistiche in commercio, e le più economiche. Solo per lei a mezzo reale.» Ammiccò.

Prima ancora che Rose potesse rispondergli si era recato dall’altro lato del negozio indicando una distesa di scatoline colorate e non, di tutte le dimensioni. «Se preferisce abbiamo le guide 4D in qualsiasi modello desidera. Le posso consigliare un delizioso umanoide maschio con voce baritonale?» Dopo aver scelto con fare esperto un determinato cubetto nero con i bordi rossi, schiacciò un bottone sulla sommità e davanti alla ragazza apparve l’uomo più bello e perfetto che avesse mai visto, in costume, con uno sguardo di brace e un sorrisino malizioso.

«Benvenuta a Barcellona, dolcezza.» Le lanciò un bacio accennato con le labbra. Rose diventò color porpora mentre la voce di quell’ologramma le provocava sensazioni decisamente sconvenienti.

«Se preferisce abbiamo anche il modello senza veli.» Aggiunse il mercante abbassando la voce.

Oh cielo. Afferrò la scatoletta dalle sue mani e schiacciò di nuovo il bottone più in fretta che poté, non riuscendo però a non provare un piccolo morso di rimpianto quando l’uomo bellissimo scomparve.

«Grazie, ma volevo solo sapere che ore sono e dove si trova la Baia di Vetro. Tutto qui.»

«Oh.» Il tono del suo interlocutore sembrava più dispiaciuto che seccato. Era come se avesse voluto venderle quelle guide non per il guadagno che ne avrebbe tratto ma perché cercava veramente di essere d’aiuto.

Sollevò il polso all’altezza degli occhi e consultò quello che doveva essere un orologio. «Sono le C-U, signorina gialla. Per raggiungere la Baia di Vetro deve proseguire lungo la strada principale, girare a sinistra alla Piazza del Porto e proseguire per circa venti lunghezze. Ora mi scusi, ma devo porre fine a questa esistenza.» Il  suo tono di voce era abbattuto mentre estraeva da un contenitore dietro il bancone un oggetto sottile e cilindrico, appuntito all’apice. Aveva intenzione di suicidarsi?

«No!»Protestò Rose, agitata. «Non lo faccia!»

«E perché? Non posso fare nient’altro per lei, quindi se non le dispiace…»

Voleva togliersi la vita perché non era riuscito a venderle qualcosa? Rose aveva visto tante stranezze nei suoi viaggi con il Dottore ma quella finiva dritta nella top ten.

«Aspetti, mi venda uno di quegli orologi.»Esordì prima che avesse il tempo di fare gesti azzardati.

Al commerciante si illuminarono gli occhi, era praticamente rinato. «Ma certo, signorina gialla. Lasci che le mostri tutti i modelli che abbiamo disponibili.»

Rose lo bloccò prima che potesse scomparire dietro uno dei numerosi scaffali e tornare con modelli da cui uscivano uomini nudi che le dicevano l’ora. «Non si preoccupi, uno come il suo va bene.» Disse indicando il quadrante tondo con cinturino nero che il commerciante aveva al polso.

Il mercante trotterellò dietro il bancone, aprì un cassetto e ne tirò fuori un orologio identico a quello che indossava. «Ecco, signorina gialla. Un reale e mezzo. E perché mi è simpatica, un omaggio della casa!» Si girò verso la parete alle sue spalle che ricordava quei mobili con ante di vetro che si vedono spesso nelle erboristerie, con vasetti, boccette e barattoli. Aprì uno sportello e scelse due fiale di vetro con il fondo bombato. Contenevano entrambe un liquido cristallino, una di colore giallo e l’altra di colore verde.

«Si chiama Abulado ed è il distillato di una pianta che cresce solo su questo pianeta. Ne esistono due tipi, giallo e verde, ognuno con caratteristiche peculiari.»

Abulado… quel nome non le era nuovo. Ma certo! Glie ne aveva parlato il Dottore prima che uscisse dal TARDIS, aveva detto qualcosa riguardo l’evitare uno dei due… ma quale? Le sembrava fosse il giallo ma non ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco. Si maledisse per aver prestato più attenzione a ciò che stava sotto la sua camicia piuttosto che alle sue parole.

«Oh, molto gentile ma non si preoccupi, grazie.» Decise che era meglio lasciar perdere, nel dubbio.

Lo sguardo afflitto ricomparve sul volto del commerciante, mentre impugnava di nuovo l’oggetto appuntito. «D’accordo. Allora non mi resta che-»

Oh, santa misericordia! Si ricominciava.

«Ripensandoci, accetto volentieri l’omaggio.» Sfoggiò un sorriso a trentadue denti.

«Splendido!» Il buonumore cancellò il cipiglio avvilito così in fretta da far invidia ad uno schizofrenico. «Mi dica, è qui da sola o in compagnia?»

E questo che c’entrava? Decise di assecondarlo, non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare o dire qualcosa che potesse indurlo a riabbracciare i suoi propositi da suicida.

«Sono con un… amico.» Rispose con una piccola esitazione.

«Capisco.» Bisbigliò il mercante con uno sguardo di chi la sapeva lunga. «Personalmente le consiglierei Abulado verde: poche gocce per qualcosa di nuovo, tutta la fialetta per un’esperienza indimenticabile; altrimenti, se preferisce un brivido in tutto il corpo, il giallo è quello che fa per lei. La scelta è sua, signorina gialla.»

Brivido? Ora che ci pensava meglio le sembrava che proprio il giallo fosse quello da non toccare. Sì, doveva essere quello. Non sapeva con esattezza cosa intendesse con la parola brivido ma non le sembrava molto rassicurante.

Allungò una mano verso le due fialette che il mercante le porgeva e afferrò quella contenente il liquido verde.

«Ottima scelta. Vedrà che dopo averlo provato una volta non potrà più farne a meno. Tornerà da me a comprarne altro prima di quanto crede.» Le disse il commerciante con un sorriso sornione.

Salutò e uscì dal negozio con la boccetta di vetro ancora in mano. La guardò incuriosita, rendendosi conto che non sapeva nemmeno se fosse qualcosa da bere, un profumo, un unguento o chissà che altro. Infilò l’oggetto in tasca annotandosi mentalmente di chiedere al Dottore qualche informazione in più su quel prodotto tipico del pianeta.

Seguendo le indicazioni che aveva ricevuto raggiunse la Piazza del Porto, accorgendosi con stupore che il nome non faceva riferimento ad uno spazioporto come si era immaginata, ma ad un vero e proprio porto di mare con galeoni e caravelle. Le sembrava di essere finita in un film sulla vita di Cristoforo Colombo.

Oltrepassò la piazza e si ritrovò in un vicolo cieco, alla fine della strada che il commerciante le aveva indicato. Un alto cancello nero bloccava il passaggio, proseguendo ai lati con una recinzione di cui non riusciva a scorgere la fine. Osservò le sbarre di ferro lavorato e i motivi a spirale delle decorazioni, chiedendosi se non avesse capito male le indicazioni. Sollevò lo sguardo e notò una targa arrugginita saldata ad un lato del cancello. L’incisione rovinata diceva: BAIA DI VETRO – FISCHIARE.

Fischiare? La ragazza si guardò attorno nella speranza di vedere qualcuno a cui chiedere se fosse nel posto giusto. Non vedendo anima viva ritornò a contemplare la scritta scolorita sulla targa. Tanto valeva provare. Fischiò con poca convinzione.

Con un rumore metallico di ingranaggi non oliati il pesante cancello si smosse, aprendosi verso l’interno, mentre una voce gracchiante informava la signorina Tyler che poteva proseguire verso la Baia. Dopo qualche passo si trovò costretta a rimettersi i sandali perché da quel punto in poi il suolo sabbioso era ricoperto da un’ampia passerella di assi di legno che indicava la direzione da percorrere. Dal cancello in poi le palme blu erano sempre  più numerose, e ben presto le sembrò di ritrovarsi in una sorta di giungla tropicale. Improvvisamente quella strana foresta finì. Era l’ora D in punto e aveva davanti a sé lo spettacolo più suggestivo che avesse mai visto.

La passerella finiva insieme alle palme, lasciando di nuovo nudo il suolo, ma questa volta la sabbia che lo ricopriva non era del colore rosato che aveva visto finora ma assolutamente senza colore. I granelli erano completamente trasparenti e riflettevano i raggi dei soli dando l’effetto di camminare su di un arcobaleno. La Baia di Vetro era effettivamente fatta di vetro.

«Rose!»

Strizzò gli occhi riducendoli a due fessure in direzione della voce e vide una piccola figura in lontananza che si sbracciava nella sua direzione. Si incamminò verso di lui a passo spedito, mentre vedeva la sua figura fare altrettanto. La distanza che ancora li separava sembrava non accorciarsi mai, pensò Rose mentre accelerava il passo, procedendo ad un’andatura a metà tra la camminata svelta e la corsa appena accennata, e il Dottore cominciò a correre sollevando sbuffi di sabbia brillante al suo passaggio. Si raggiunsero a metà strada sorridendo e respirando affannosamente.

«Hai trovato la strada. Sono… impressionato.» La prese in giro il Signore del Tempo.

La ragazza gli diede un colpetto giocoso sulla spalla. «Non ti liberi di me così facilmente.»

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo. Almeno finché non vedrai ciò per cui ti ho fatta venire qui.» Le disse con fare misterioso. «Vogliamo andare?» Intrecciò una mano con la sua.

Rose annuì e insieme proseguirono lungo la spiaggia colorata.

Gran parte della baia era nascosta alla vista da un edificio in pietra che torreggiava imponente al limitare della foresta di palme. Sembrava un incrocio tra un castello e una cattedrale, con tutte le sue torri, guglie e gargolle. Le finestre annerite non lasciavano intravedere gli interni e dal grado di fatiscenza sembrava fosse abbandonato da molto tempo.

«Una volta questa baia era di proprietà della più influente famiglia di Barcellona. Furono loro ad avviare la politica di incentivi al turismo per far decollare l’economia del pianeta e quello che vedi oggi non è altro che la loro eredità. Ora il castello, dove vivevano, è abbandonato e la Baia di Vetro è diventata proprietà del governo dal momento che non lasciarono eredi. Fortunatamente il custode della proprietà è mio amico e mi ha accordato il piccolo favore di lasciarci la baia per un giorno.» Guardò Rose con lo sguardo di un ragazzino in attesa delle lodi per un compito ben svolto.

«È tutta per noi?» Domandò Rose entusiasta.

«E non hai ancora visto il bello. Oh, ti piacerà un sacco.»

«Ma quanto manca?»

«Siamo arrivati. Aha! Guarda, Rose. Non è magnifico?»

Il castello era finalmente uscito dalla loro visuale e la baia si apriva in tutta la sua estensione ai loro sguardi. In acqua, dritto davanti a loro, c’era il più grande groviglio di scivoli gonfiabili che Rose avesse mai visto. Era una struttura gigantesca di plastica colorata, trattenuta vicino alla riva da grosse corde di canapa assicurate agli scogli che a intervalli regolari spezzavano la linea del bagnasciuga.  
Il Dottore aveva stampato sulla faccia il sorriso più bambinesco che avesse mai sfoggiato.  

«Erano secoli che non lo usavo! Bob, laggiù, mi ha aiutato a gonfiarlo.» Indicò una sagoma in cima ad uno scoglio, poco lontano da loro, che rispose con un cenno della mano.

«A chi arriva primo?» Lo sfidò Rose, eccitata. Si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa e cominciarono a correre verso la struttura gonfiabile. Si tolsero i vestiti frettolosamente, spargendoli sulla sabbia scintillante e rimasero in costume. Rose ringraziò il cielo che quello del Dottore non fosse a slip. Si accorse di avere lo sguardo di lui addosso, si sentì sotto esame e con un gesto impacciato incrociò le braccia davanti al corpo, quasi a volersi sottrarre da quegli occhi profondi che la scrutavano. Il Signore del Tempo accortosi della sua reazione si rese conto che la stava fissando e sollevò prontamente lo sguardo, rivolgendole un sorriso caldo e impacciato. Le sembrò che fosse leggermente arrossito, ma forse era solo il riflesso della luce sul suo viso.

Si tuffarono ridendo come due bambini al lunapark, buttandosi sott’acqua e sollevando spruzzi e schizzi. Si arrampicarono sugli scivoli, lasciandosi trascinare dalla forza di gravità lungo curve, spirali e passaggi incrociati, a volte insieme tenendosi per mano, altre su scivoli separati che inevitabilmente si incrociavano e si allontanavano in sequenza nel groviglio colorato.

Il Dottore era in cima allo scivolo più alto e più ripido e guardava verso il basso mentre la brezza marina gli scompigliava i capelli scuri.

«Che aspetti? Se hai così paura puoi sempre scendere. Non ti prenderò certo in giro per questo… mammoletta.» Lo stuzzicò Rose ridacchiando sotto i baffi.

«Ehi!» Protestò il Signore del Tempo, «stavo solo calcolando la giusta angolazione per tuffarmi all’indietro.» Concluse impettito.

Rose non era molto convinta della genialità di quell’idea. «Forse sarebbe meglio che ti tuffassi normalmente.» Disse a disagio.

«Chi è che ha paura adesso?» Replicò con un ghigno malizioso. «Non ti preoccupare, non c’è nulla da temere.»

Si girò, dando le spalle allo scivolo, e si dette lo slancio per lanciarvisi ma in quel preciso momento un gabbiano, o un animale che Rose presume essere un gabbiano, passando sotto un’arcata della struttura che copriva il Dottore alla sua vista, gli finì addosso con un verso gracchiante e uno svolazzare di piume. Il Signore del Tempo perse completamente l’equilibrio, non riuscendo ad aggrapparsi a nulla e cadde verso l’acqua cristallina dall’altezza considerevole a cui si trovava.

«Dottore!» Urlò Rose con quanto fiato aveva in gola, osservandolo cadere come un peso morto e impattare sulla superficie del mare con un suono ottuso, impotente. Corse verso di lui, maledicendo l’acqua che le impediva i movimenti e le faceva sentire le gambe come due sacchi pieni di sassi, noncurante delle punte di scoglio che emergevano da sotto il fondale e le graffiavano i piedi.

Perché non riemergeva? La ragazza era sempre più preoccupata. Raggiunse il punto ancora increspato dalle onde circolari causate dalla caduta in acqua del corpo del Dottore e lo vide. A metà tra la rima del mare e il fondale roccioso, in una nuvola scarlatta che sembrava inchiostro, c’era lui, privo di sensi. Lo avvolse tra le braccia e lo tirò fuori dall’acqua, la sua testa le ricadde sulle spalle. Sentì un liquido caldo e viscoso scorrerle sul collo mescolandosi all’acqua salata. Era il suo sangue.

Bob, l’amico che per tutto quel tempo era rimasto arrampicato su un grosso scoglio, nel frattempo era sceso a riva e si era affrettato ad aiutare Rose. Insieme trascinarono il Signore del Tempo sulla spiaggia adagiandolo delicatamente su di un asciugamano, steso su un fianco per non fargli poggiare la testa sulla ferita alla nuca.

«Ti prego non mi lasciare. Ti prego no…» Sussurrò Rose senza fiato, sfiorandogli una guancia con un tocco quasi impercettibile, come se avesse paura di romperlo. Tirò su col naso, mentre con l’altra mano si asciugò parte delle lacrime che le annebbiavano la vista e le solcavano le guance.

Sapeva che una brutta ferita non l’avrebbe ucciso, si sarebbe tutt’al più rigenerato, ma non voleva comunque che accadesse. Aveva già vissuto quell’esperienza una volta e le sembrava di aver perso tutto quello che avevano costruito insieme, il loro rapporto. Avevano dovuto ricominciare da zero, riscoprirsi e riacquistare la confidenza che si era come increspata. Aveva imparato a fidarsi di lui una seconda volta e quello che avevano adesso le piaceva, era speciale. Non voleva che cambiasse di nuovo. Non ora che…

«Corro a chiamare aiuto. Tu prenditi cura di lui, cerca di mantenerlo calmo nel caso dovesse riacquistare conoscenza.» Le disse Bob prima di allontanarsi a grandi falcate verso l’uscita della proprietà.

Lei rimase inginocchiata al suo fianco, tenendogli la mano tra le sue, accarezzandola. Piangeva silenziosamente. Dopo un tempo imprecisato che poteva essere qualche minuto o anche ore, il suo incubo peggiore cominciò a diventare realtà. Un bagliore giallino cominciò a scaturire dalle punte delle sue dita. Sollevò la sua mano, la stessa che si era fatto ricrescere a Natale, fissandola smarrita. Dunque è così che finisce, di nuovo? Pensò portandosi la mano alle labbra e imprimendovi un lieve bacio intriso di lacrime amare.

«No…» un lamento senza voce.

Un rumore di passi le fece sollevare lo sguardo. Bob era tornato, e con lui c’era un’altra persona, no, non era una persona. Era… un Ood! Con tanto di sfera per comunicare.

«Dov’è il paziente?» Chiese l’Ood, facendo illuminare la sfera che teneva agganciata al taschino della divisa blu.

Rose accennò al Dottore, scansandosi per fare posto al nuovo venuto. Si rivolse a Bob: «è un medico?»

«Certo, responsabile del pronto soccorso. Ood Gamma, si chiama. È il migliore.»

«Quindi non è un… servo?»

«Certo che no! Come ti viene in mente un’idea del genere?» replicò Bob sinceramente stupito.

Rose fu contenta che almeno lì quelle creature non venivano sfruttate. Non smise un secondo di seguire attentamente con lo sguardo ogni manovra di Ood Gamma.

«La ferita è profonda e ha perso molto sangue. Avrei bisogno di dell’Abulado il prima possibile. Più aspettiamo e meno probabilità abbiamo di salvarlo.»

«Ce l’ho, ce l’ho io!» Esclamò Rose quasi saltando per aria dalla gioia. Benedetto il momento in cui aveva deciso di accettare il dono del mercante.

Tirò la boccetta fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni buttati sulla spiaggia a qualche metro di distanza e la porse all’ Ood con mano tremante.

«Lo salvi, la prego.» Lo implorò lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato allo scintillio dorato che stava ricoprendo tutto il corpo del Signore del Tempo.

Ood Gamma estrasse altre boccette, ciotoline e bende dalla borsa a tracolla che aveva portato con se e formò un impasto con vari ingredienti, tra cui l’Abulado verde che le aveva fornito la ragazza. Depositò l’impiastro con cura sulla ferita del Dottore finché non ne avanzò nulla e si fermò, in attesa.

Il bagliore continuava ad aumentare e Rose stava per perdere le speranze, quando all’improvviso tutto scomparve. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, ognuno col fiato sospeso. Lentamente e impercettibilmente il petto del Dottore ricominciò ad alzarsi e sollevarsi ritmicamente, i muscoli attorno ai suoi occhi si contrassero in un debole spasmo. Stava riprendendo conoscenza.

Rose si inginocchiò di nuovo accanto a lui. «Grazie,» mormorò commossa all’Ood, il quale le rivolse un’occhiata cordiale.

Il Dottore riaprì gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre in risposta alla forte luce dei soli. Tossicchiò un paio di volte e posò lo sguardo su quello di Rose.

«Rose…» sussurrò con voce flebile.

Lei non riuscì a dire niente, le parole annegate da una nuova ondata di pianto, la tensione di quei momenti che si rilasciava tutta in un colpo, e lo abbracciò più forte che poté. Il Signore del Tempo emise un respiro strozzato e la strinse forte a sé, inebriandosi del profumo dei suoi capelli. Avrebbe potuto non sentire mai più quell’odore, non con quel naso, non nelle vesti di quel sé stesso. Rabbrividì.

«Ora sarebbe meglio fasciare la ferita.» Si intromise Ood Gamma.

I due si sciolsero dall’abbraccio, sorridenti e il Dottore si girò verso l’Ood. «Oh, un Ood! Salve!» Esclamò più sorpreso e vivo che mai.

«Ood Gamma, responsabile del pronto soccorso.» Spiegò Bob, visibilmente sollevato nel vedere l’amico aver ripreso le forze.

«Caro Ood Gamma, non penso ci sia bisogno di fasciare nulla. Dai un’occhiata.» Disse, rivolgendo il retro della testa agli altri.

L’Ood tolse la medicazione miracolosa e poterono constatare che non era rimasta nemmeno una piccola cicatrice.

«Quando ero ferito è iniziato il processo della rigenerazione,» cominciò a spiegare principalmente rivolto a Rose, l’unica che avrebbe potuto capire il discorso, «ma qualcosa ha catalizzato l’energia rigenerativa esclusivamente sulla ferita riparando il danno. E così… così…»

«Dottore, che succede?» Chiese Rose preoccupata, vedendo che il Signore del Tempo manteneva lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, come se stesse per sentirsi male.

«No niente, è solo che… cosa c’era nella medicazione?» Chiese, sempre con quell’aria strana.

«Oh, indovina? Serviva dell’Abulado e io ce l’avevo! Stamattina-» esordì Rose, ma fu subito bloccata dal Dottore con un brusco cenno della mano.

«Quale tipo? Verde o giallo?» Indagò con un’espressione preoccupata e le pupille dilatate.

«Verde.»

«Oh, Rose!» Esclamò passandosi le mani tra i capelli. Le rivolse uno sguardo all’acido muriatico ma prima ancora che lei potesse domandarsi cosa l’avesse fatto arrabbiare, le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò impetuosamente. Rose spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, un istante prima che il Dottore, così all’improvviso come l’aveva attirata a sé, l’allontanò facendo un balzo all’indietro nella sabbia.

«Accidenti!» Esclamò in un misto di irritazione ed agitazione.

«Ma che?» Rose non ci stava capendo più nulla. Si avvicinò con uno sguardo smarrito.

Il Dottore allungò le braccia in avanti con i palmi delle mani rivolti verso di lei, bloccandola. «Ferma. Meglio che non… non so per quanto riuscirò a… perché hai preso quello verde? Ti avevo detto di evitarlo. Giallo SI, verde NO!»

«Non mi ricordavo bene, e non l’avrei preso se il negoziante non avesse minacciato di suicidarsi in caso avessi rifiutato il suo omaggio!» Protestò la ragazza.

«Cosa?» Esclamò con voce stridula il Dottore. «Quali sono state le sue esatte parole?» Chiese con la faccia di chi aspetta una risposta che pensa di sapere già e un’ombra di sorriso sul volto.

«Ha detto che avrebbe posto fine alla sua esistenza.» Borbottò Rose.

Il Signore del Tempo scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che lo fece letteralmente piegare in due, quando raddrizzò la schiena Rose poté notare che aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

Rose, Bob e Ood Gamma si scambiarono delle occhiate perplesse.

«Gli abitanti del pianeta chiamano “esistenza” ogni momento concluso della loro vita, ogni azione con un inizio e una fine. Ad esempio un turno di lavoro. Sostanzialmente, ti ha detto che se non poteva fare altro per te avrebbe timbrato il cartellino.» Sibilò a denti stretti, trattenendo a stento altre risate.

Scattò in avanti, avanzando carponi, e sollevò una mano verso il viso di Rose, carezzandole lievemente la guancia e il mento. «Sei così adorabile quando combini pasticci.» Le disse con uno sguardo estasiato ed un sorriso magnetico.

Di nuovo si allontanò più velocemente di come si era avvicinato. «Comunque non dovevi prenderlo, maledizione!»

«Oh, scusa se avevo l’unico ingrediente che serviva per salvarti la vita.» Rispose lei stizzita e sempre più disorientata dai fulminei cambi di atteggiamento del Dottore.

Il Signore del Tempo aveva il respiro sempre più affannato. «Sono… allergico. L’abulado verde ha su di me un… effetto eccessivo…» tremava, come se si stesse sforzando di controllare qualcosa dentro di sé.

«Eccessivo? Ma… qual è l’effetto di questo Abulado verde?» Chiese la ragazza sempre più confusa.

Bob si schiarì la gola. «Veramente sarebbe un… ecco, vedi è…  sarebbe…» cominciò a sudare e si passava un dito dietro il colletto della camicia quasi spasmodicamente. Era in imbarazzo?

«Un potente afrodisiaco.» Le parole del Dottore la raggiunsero come un sussurro caldo sulla spalla, seguito dal contatto delle sue labbra che baciavano la pelle chiara, risalendo verso il collo. Non si era accorta che si era portato dietro di lei e le venne un colpo quando avvertì la sua presenza. Non sapeva se era più confusa dalla situazione assurda – un afrodisiaco?! – o dalla risposta immediata del suo corpo alla vicinanza del Dottore.

Si discostò, sottraendosi al tocco ardente di quelle labbra e si alzò in piedi. «Un che cosa?» Gracchiò, per via della gola che le si era seccata.

Il Dottore la guardava con gli occhi sbarrati, dal basso. «Il verde è un afrodisiaco, il giallo fa avvertire una sensazione di fresco, abbassando la temperatura corporea. Io sono allergico al verde, è come una tossina. Tramite la circolazione sanguigna raggiunge lentamente il cervello interferendo con le mie sinapsi.  La sua azione ne è così ottimizzata che prende il sopravvento sulla parte cosciente della corteccia ma man mano che si infiltra danneggia i neuroni. Devo andare al TARDIS il prima possibile e raggiungere…» si sollevò in piedi, barcollando leggermente. Si passò una mano sulla fronte e oscillò, sembrava stesse per svenire di nuovo invece si raddrizzò. La sua espressione era di nuovo cambiata. «E raggiungere la camera da letto per mostrarti veramente quanto sia miracoloso il corpo di un Signore del Tempo.» Concluse passandosi la lingua sulle labbra provocatoriamente e sollevando le sopracciglia.

Rose arrossì dalla testa ai piedi.

«No!» Esclamò il Dottore dandosi una botta in testa. «Dobbiamo fare presto.» C’era agitazione e preoccupazione nel suo tono di voce.

«Io ho un veicolo col quale potrete muovervi velocemente per raggiungere in fretta l’uscita della baia. Da lì in poi però esce dal raggio di rifornimento energetico della proprietà e si deve continuare a piedi.» Li informò Bob. «Il problema è che può portare solo due persone alla volta.»

Un velo di silenzio scese tra i quattro.

Rose si fece avanti. «Lo porto io. Voi non sapete dove si trova il TARDIS e tutta questa situazione è sorta solo per causa mia-»

«Non se ne parla! Sei impazzita? Non è per niente sicuro, potrei compiere gesti sconsiderati, potrei spingerti contro una palma e farti provare sensazioni che…» si dette uno schiaffo. «Vedi?» Esclamò, con le guance arrossate, «è fuori discussione. Punto.» Sottolineò l’ultima parola con un ampio gesto delle braccia. Fece un passo incerto e crollò al suolo privo di sensi.

«Bene, almeno la smetterà di protestare. Presto, aiutatemi a caricarlo su questo veicolo.» Disse la ragazza, sollevando il Dottore da terra con l’aiuto di Ood Gamma mentre Bob andava a prendere il mezzo.

Bob tornò dopo una manciata di secondi a bordo di una specie di quad, simile a quelli che si usano nel deserto, e adagiò il Dottore sul sedile posteriore, assicurandolo allo schienale con le cinture. Rose salì a bordo, davanti al manubrio e si fece spiegare velocemente i comandi.

«Sei sicura di volerlo portare tu?» Indagò Bob posandole una mano sul braccio.

«Non ho altra scelta, dobbiamo arrivare al TARDIS il prima possibile.» Rispose lei con un sorriso forzato. In realtà non era proprio contenta della situazione. Non è che avesse paura del Dottore, non pensava che le avrebbe mai potuto fare nulla, nemmeno sotto l’effetto della droga più potente del mondo, però avrebbe preferito qualche sicurezza in più. Inoltre, fece fatica ad ammettere, non era tanto sicura della sua forza di volontà…

Mise in moto, in modo che il rombo del motore coprisse i suoi pensieri, e partì verso la foresta di palme blu, sperando di riuscire ad arrivare al TARDIS in tempo.

Il quad procedeva più lentamente di quanto sperasse ed emetteva un rumore infernale inframmezzato da scricchiolii sinistri. Sentì del movimento alle sue spalle. Ci mancava solo questa, il Dottore si stava svegliando.

«Cosa… cosa?» Mugugnò il Dottore con la voce impastata. Scosse la testa chiudendo e riaprendo gli occhi un paio di volte, risvegliandosi completamente. «Rose Tyler, sei impazzita? Ti avevo detto di farmi portare da qualcun altro.» Protestò.

«E perdersi per cercare il TARDIS? Nemmeno per sogno. Bisogna fare in fretta, l’hai detto tu, e questo è l’unico modo. Ora riposati e cerca di rimanere… tranquillo.» Tagliò corto senza nemmeno girarsi.

«Mmm, dovresti darmi ordini più spesso.»

Oh, no. Era di nuovo posseduto.

Il Dottore le scostò i capelli da un lato, mordicchiandole il lobo dell’orecchio. «Lo trovo molto… sexy.» Si fece in avanti, facendo aderire il suo torso nudo alla schiena di lei, trasmettendole un brivido di freddo e una serie di scintille lungo la spina dorsale. Le cinse la vita con le braccia mentre le depositava una scia rovente di baci sul collo e sulla schiena.

Rose non ci stava capendo più nulla e si dette della stupida per non essersi messa addosso, sopra il costume, nient’altro che i pantaloncini. Sentiva le dita del Dottore danzare attorno al suo ombelico, pericolosamente vicine all’orlo dell’indumento, la sua bocca esplorava avida la sua schiena, giocando con il laccio del costume. Si fece scappare inavvertitamente un gemito di piacere, mordendosi subito le labbra. Doveva evitare le sue avances e portarlo al TARDIS, non lasciarsi travolgere da una miriade di sensazioni, dannazione!

«Oh, ti piace allora. Fai tanto la scontrosa ma in fondo è quello che vuoi.»

Non poteva vedere il suo viso ma poté scommettere che aveva stampato in faccia quel sorrisino sbieco così sfacciatamente adorabile che le rivolgeva quando la stuzzicava. Si sentì lo stomaco pieno di farfalle e per un momento fu sul punto di perdere il controllo, con l’aiuto degli assalti sempre più insistenti del Dottore, finendo quasi contro una palma. Lo spavento l’aiutò a riprendere il saldo controllo di sé stessa. Non era certo quello che avrebbe voluto, non così, non… era confusa. Cercò di focalizzarsi sulla strada da prendere.

«Aaaah!» Urlò il Dottore dietro di lei, interrompendo l’esplorazione del suo corpo.

«Che succede? Va tutto bene?» Indagò Rose allarmata.

«Solo, la testa… la tossina comincia a fare effetto. E, oh santo cielo, Rose! Ti avevo detto che non era una buona idea. Dovresti tornare indietro e… aaah!» Gemette. Quando riprese a parlare aveva il respiro affannato, «scusa tanto Rose. Perdonami…» mormorò con un tono così avvilito che le mise tenerezza, «perché adesso si fa sul serio, dolcezza.» Ridacchiò slacciandole il costume.

Rose saltò con un balzo giù dal veicolo che si spense con un sobbalzo, mentre con una mano si copriva e con l’altra riprendeva i capi del laccetto. Assicurò il costume con un triplo nodo. «Dottore!» Esclamò inviperita, pronta a lanciargli una serie di improperi. Se ne pentì subito, notando lo sguardo abbattuto del Signore del Tempo, che guardava ovunque pur di non dover sostenere il suo sguardo. Aprì la bocca per parlare ma non ne uscì alcun suono.

«Ok, non è colpa tua. Lo so. Guardami, hai sentito?» Gli disse sollevandogli il viso e guardandolo negli occhi. Lui annuì poco convinto.

«Forza,» continuò Rose aiutandolo a scendere dal quad, «siamo arrivati. Da adesso dobbiamo proseguire a piedi. Ce la fai a camminare?» Chiese passandogli un braccio attorno al corpo per sostenerlo.

«Si, se ci sei tu a sorreggermi. E sarai stupita dal numero di altre cose che potrei fare in questo momento.» Riprese a stuzzicarla lui accarezzandole il mento. Aggiustando la presa sul suo fianco la ragazza gli piantò una gomitata nelle costole.

«Uff… grazie,» gemette il Dottore, «ora va molto meglio.»

Fecero qualche passo oltre il cancello, trascinandosi ad ogni metro eloquenti occhiate dai passanti. Il Dottore camminava ondeggiando come un ubriaco, con le gambe che si rifiutavano di obbedire ai suoi ordini e Rose lo teneva in piedi a fatica. Si fermarono per riprendere fiato all’ombra di un edificio.

«Ti desidero, Rose.» Tornò alla carica alzandosi in piedi. «Più di ogni altra cosa.»

C’era una sfumatura diversa nel suo tono di voce, nel suo sguardo; non era come prima, completamente fuori controllo, sembrava che fosse veramente lui a parlare. Ma chiaramente non era possibile.

Sollevò un braccio e le sfiorò una guancia col dorso della mano, lentamente. «Rose Tyler, tu sei speciale» sorrise, «e non so cosa ne sarebbe stato di me se non ti avessi mai incontrata.»

Il suo viso si avvicinava sempre più a quello della ragazza, accorciando la distanza centimetro dopo centimetro. Possibile che fosse lui a parlare? No, certo che no, si rispose immediatamente Rose ma non si scostò quando le sue labbra si fermarono così vicine alla sua bocca da consentirle di sentire i suoi respiri caldi. Sembrava così diretto, così reale...

Il Dottore coprì il breve spazio che ancora li separava sfiorando le sue labbra, quasi timidamente. Rose rimase immobile, assaporando la sensazione di quel fugace contatto dal gusto di sale. La baciò di nuovo, con più entusiasmo, sospingendola all’indietro fino a che la sua schiena non toccò il muro e i loro corpi non vennero di nuovo a contatto, pelle contro pelle, caldo contro freddo.

Rose rispose al bacio, non riuscendo a pensare propriamente e a rendersi conto dell’evolversi della situazione; il suo corpo aveva preso il sopravvento, guidandola verso qualcosa che aveva sempre…

Un verso smorzato nel bacio la bloccò. Il Dottore stava ridendo.

«Allora è così che ti piace, eh? Preferisci le cose romantiche,» la prese in giro, «ma dov’è il divertimento, bocconcino?» Continuò posandole le mani sui fianchi e rivolgendole uno sguardo eloquente, «sai, avrei in mente un paio di idee che coinvolgono il cacciavite sonico, del miele e-»

Rose gli diede uno schiaffo in pieno viso, divincolandosi dalla sua stretta. Lo guardava tremante e furente, sapeva che non era in sé ma non riusciva a non sentirsi ferita. L’aveva presa in giro. Non era lui, però… maledetto Abulado verde!

«Rose?» Chiamò una voce familiare. Molto familiare.

«Jack?» Esclamò stupita la ragazza vedendo l’amico a pochi passi che posava lo sguardo sconcertato alternativamente su di lei e sul Dottore, il quale si strofinava la guancia colpita con la mano.

«Che ci fai qui?»

«Oh, sì. Anch’io sono molto contento di vedervi.» Rispose ironico.

«Scusa, è che non è proprio un bel moment-ehi!» Sobbalzò a seguito del pizzico sul sedere che le aveva dato il Dottore, che ora ridacchiava come un bambino che aveva rubato le caramelle.

«Mi sono perso qualcosa?» Domandò Jack a metà tra il divertito e l’esterrefatto. «È ubriaco?»

«Peggio, un infuso alieno che a quanto pare ha un forte potere afrodisiaco gli sta friggendo il cervello e se non lo porto al TARDIS il prima possibile rischia di non riuscire a sopravvivere.» Gli spiegò la ragazza tenendo a bada le mani del Dottore che cercavano in tutti i modi di insinuarsi sotto i suoi pantaloni.

«Jack, ma che sorpresa. Avevo in mente qualcosa di più tradizionale ma se vuoi unirti a noi non c’è problema.» Il Dottore barcollò verso di lui afferrandogli il bavero della giacca. «Stavo giusto illustrando a Rose alcune interessanti… aaaaah!» Si allontanò bruscamente tenendosi la testa con entrambe le mani.

Jack si affrettò a sorreggerlo, evitandogli di cadere per terra.

«Non rimane molto tempo… Jack!» Esclamò come se si fosse accorto del nuovo giunto solo in quel momento. Sorrise.

«Dottore» ricambiò il sorriso Jack.

Si abbracciarono, come due compagni di scuola che si rincontrano dopo tanto tempo. Le gambe del Dottore cedettero di nuovo, sotto il peso di un’altra fitta alla testa.

«Rose, presto, reggilo dall’altro lato.» Disse Jack alla ragazza che si passò il braccio del Dottore attorno al collo senza farselo ripetere due volte.

Insieme, più che sostenendolo trascinandolo letteralmente, si avviarono verso il TARDIS. Rose trovò particolarmente arduo il compito, non tanto perché pesasse ma perché era difficile mantenere la concentrazione mentre il Signore del Tempo la stuzzicava mordicchiandole il lobo dell’orecchio e sussurrandole cose che avrebbero fatto arrossire la più navigata delle pornostar. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che nel Dottore ci potesse essere un lato così… passionale. Arrossì per le immagini che quei pensieri e le parole del Signore del Tempo le facevano venire alla mente. Concentrazione Rose, concentrazione, si ripeteva.

«Mi dispiace. Non è così che ti tratterei se potessi mostrarti il mio…» un sussurrò più strascicato degli altri, sofferto. Quella frase non finita, quella parola non pronunciata la colpirono come mille spine urticanti. Era lui in un raro momento di lucidità o la stava di nuovo prendendo in giro?

«Cosa hai detto?» Replicò con un filo di voce.

«Ehm… che non sai quanto sia divertente fare l’amore in assenza di gravità?» Sollevò un sopracciglio maliziosamente.

«Non ha tutti i torti.» Mormorò Jack con un sorrisetto sornione e lo sguardo davanti a sé rivolto a chi sa quali ricordi di avventure amorose a gravità zero.

«Jack! Dovresti darmi una mano, non incoraggiare i suoi bollenti spiriti!» Lo rimproverò Rose, lottando con sé stessa per non dare una testata ad entrambi.

Il sorriso sul viso di Jack si volatilizzò e balbettò uno «scusa» sottovoce.

Arrivarono al TARDIS proprio nel bel mezzo di una disquisizione sugli infiniti usi di cera e manette a letto da parte del Dottore e lo portarono di corsa all’Area Medica.

«Continuo a ripetere che siamo troppo vestiti per poterci divertire come si deve. Rose che ne dici di una partitina a strip poker? Oh santo cielo!» Esclamò all’improvviso il Dottore con tono disgustato, interrompendo l’elenco delle sue idee per passare il resto della giornata. «903 anni di reputazione buttati all’aria in meno di mezza giornata. E c’è Jack!»

«Ehi!» Protestò quest’ultimo.

Il Dottore, allo stremo delle forze prese ad armeggiare tra cassetti e sportelli, tirando fuori una serie di boccette e flaconi e riversandone il contenuto in una tazza.

«Possiamo fare qualcosa?» Domandò Rose, preoccupata.

Il Dottore si rivolse verso di lei, regalandole uno sguardo fiero e orgoglioso. Le prese il volto tra le mani posando gli occhi in quelli di lei. Scosse la testa in segno di diniego. «Grazie. Di tutto.» Si avvicinò portando la bocca al livello del suo orecchio. «Siamo ancora in tempo per fare un bagno nudi nella piscina del TARDIS, sai?»

Si lanciò di scatto verso la tazza bevendone il contenuto tutto di un fiato prima di poter perdere di nuovo quel poco di controllo che lottava per mantenere sulle sue azioni.

Uno spasmo gli attraversò tutto il corpo e spalancò la bocca, dalla quale uscì una specie di fumo verde e denso che si dissolse nell’aria. Per l’ennesima volta quella giornata, cadde al suolo svenuto. Jack e Rose lo adagiarono sul letto nella prima camera che trovarono e si sedettero sul bordo accanto a lui, aspettando.

Jack andò nella cucina, una delle tante, per prendere due bicchieri d’acqua e tornò per trovare Rose con uno sguardo abbattuto e una lacrima che gli solcava lentamente una guancia.

«Ehi,» le sussurrò porgendole il bicchiere, «è tutto a posto adesso. Ce l’abbiamo fatta.»

Rose lo abbracciò, sospirando a fondo. «Non ti ho ancora nemmeno salutato. Grazie, Jack.»

«Tra poco si sveglierà e tornerà tutto come prima.» Le sorrise dopo aver sciolto l’abbraccio.

«Come prima, dici? Non lo so Jack. Questa esperienza mi ha fatto riflettere, forse è meglio per tutti e due che io me ne vada. Lui è tutto per me, lo adoro. Ma adesso è tutto più complicato, non voglio che lui… oh! Vorrei che questo non sia mai successo!» Si lamentò Rose, non riuscendo più a dare un filo logico ai suoi pensieri.

«Sapevo che avresti reagito così. Rose Tyler, così follemente innamorata di lui al punto di decidere di lasciarlo per non fargli sopportare una situazione pesante e imbarazzante.» Esordì sfilandole il bicchiere ormai vuoto dalle mani. «Ma voglio dirti una cosa. Ti sbagli. Sei così convinta che lui non provi nulla per te… anche un cieco se ne accorgerebbe. L’Abulado verde ha il solo effetto di stimolare il lato, diciamo trasgressivo, di una persona, non crea sentimenti dal niente.»

Rose scosse la testa con lo sguardo basso e Jack annuì tra sé. «Testarda come sempre, eh?» Accennò un’ombra di sorriso rigirandosi il bicchiere tra le mani, «è per questo che quando ti sveglierai non ti ricorderai nulla. Niente di tutto ciò sarà veramente accaduto.»

Rose le rivolse uno sguardo confuso e leggermente intontito.

  
«Retcon. Pillola amnesica.» Spiegò Jack in risposta all’espressione della ragazza. «Sogni d’oro.» Sussurrò mentre l’adagiò sul letto man mano che la droga aveva effetto e la faceva cadere nel sonno profondo dell’oblio.

* * *

  
Quando Rose aprì gli occhi una fitta alla testa la disorientò per qualche secondo. Si stropicciò gli occhi per poi riaprirli sulle pareti e i mobili della sua stanza, a bordo del TARDIS.

«Buongiorno.» Le disse il Dottore, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, col suo solito completo marrone a strisce blu e un vassoio con due tazze fumanti in mano.

«Buongiorno.» Sorrise di rimando avvertendo una sensazione di calore irradiarsi dentro, come ogni volta che si ritrovava dalla parte ricevente di quel sorriso aperto e limpido.

Il Signore del Tempo si sedette accanto a lei sul letto, posando il vassoio tra loro due. Rose si sollevò appoggiando la schiena sulla testata del letto e prese una delle due tazze e un biscotto da una scodella, anch’essa sul vassoio.

«Mmm, cioccolata calda.» Esclamò godendosi l’aroma del liquido marrone con gli occhi socchiusi. «A cosa devo questo trattamento speciale?»

Lui sorrise. «Ho bisogno di un motivo per portarti la colazione in camera?»

La ragazza assaggiò un sorso di cioccolata, pensierosa. Le solite risposte evasive che nascondevano chissà quali altri pensieri dietro quegli occhi profondi. Specialmente quella mattina, aveva più che mai l’impressione che le stesse tacendo qualcosa, come se fosse successo qualche fatto spiacevole di cui non sapeva nulla. Le sembrava quasi dispiaciuto, come se con quel gesto volesse farsi perdonare. Ma di cosa? Scacciò quei pensieri con un altro sorso di cioccolata. Che andava a pensare? Le aveva solo portato la colazione, non era la prima volta che succedeva.

«Allora,» proseguì allegra, «cosa ci aspetta oggi?»

«Sai, stavo pensando – non so perché mi sono svegliata con questo pensiero in testa –» continuò prima che lui potesse rispondere, «prima che ti rigenerassi mi avevi parlato di un pianeta, Barcellona, poi non ci siamo più andati. Che ne pensi se facessimo un salto lì?»

Il Dottore arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli. «Ehm, ecco… veramente pensavo a qualcosa di più tradizionale come… ehm… la festa di Juhannus in Finlandia per il solstizio d’estate! Pensa, enormi falò accesi fino all’alba alla luce del sole di mezzanotte. Che te ne pare?» Chiese aspettando un cenno di approvazione.

La Finlandia non era al primo posto delle sue mete preferite per l’estate ma non voleva smorzare l’entusiasmo del Signore del Tempo. Certe volte le sembrava di viaggiare con un ragazzino. Chissà perché non era voluto andare su Barcellona, in genere assecondava sempre le sue richieste. Comunque, poco importava, una meta valeva l’altra finché viaggiavano insieme. Questo le bastava.

«Fantastico.» Disse.

«Allons-y!»

  
Scoppiarono a ridere, correndo verso la sala comandi.

* * *

  
Mentre si allontanava Jack sentì il rumore del TARDIS che svaniva nel Vortice del Tempo verso chissà quale altra destinazione. Gli dispiaceva non aver potuto passare altro tempo con loro, una volta risolta la situazione, ma non aveva altra scelta. Quei due avrebbero buttato all’aria il rapporto splendido che avevano convinti di fare la cosa più giusta l’uno per l’altra; non poteva permetterlo.

Da un certo punto di vista li capiva, sapeva cosa si provava ad amare una persona così tanto da sentire il bisogno di allontanarla per il suo bene. Ianto…

Un suono acuto ed intermittente lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, era il suo Manipolatore del Vortice, c’era un messaggio in ingresso. Schiacciò un pulsante pensando di sentire la voce di uno dei suoi compagni al Torchwood, invece apparve la faccia azzurrina del Dottore che lo guardava con quella sua espressione sfrontata. Un ologramma dal TARDIS, dunque.

«Jack, non pensare che non ti avrei ringraziato. Per quanto la tua esistenza mi metta i brividi non sarò mai così maleducato. Grazie, seriamente,» aveva abbandonato il tono scherzoso, «sai a cosa mi riferisco e penso che sia stata la cosa migliore da fare. Non so se sarei riuscito a continuare a guardarla in faccia dopo quello che… insomma…» purtroppo gli ologrammi avevano una gamma di colori limitata che rientrava nel campo del blu, perciò non poté vedere le guance del Dottore ricoprirsi di un vispo color porpora. «Comunque, dimentica tutto quello che hai visto e sentito.» Lo ammonì con tono concitato, «non ho mai parlato di vestiti commestibili, di massaggi con olio di cocco fosforescente e soprattutto di vasche da bagno piene di ciliegie e panna montata. Intesi?» Gli puntò un dito contro. Jack ridacchiò divertito. «So che stai ridendo, smettila.»

«A proposito, tu che ci facevi a Barcellona?» Chiese dopo una piccola pausa, «anzi no, non penso di volerlo sapere.»

«Grazie di nuovo e… Jack, buona fortuna.» Gli fece l’occhiolino e scomparve.

Non credere che sia l’ultima volta che ci vediamo, Dottore, pensò Jack prima di rimettersi in marcia e addentrarsi tra le strade di Barcellona.  



End file.
